english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Judi M. Durand
Judi M. Durand is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Bebe's Kids (1992) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Additional Voices *Finding Dory (2016) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Oliver & Company (1988) - Additional Voices *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Lion King (1994) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Whisper of the Heart (2006) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *12 Rounds (2009) - Additional Voices *A Simple Plan (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Arachnophobia (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Ask the Dust (2006) - ADR Loop Group *D-Tox (2002) - Additional Voices *Dead Presidents (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Silence (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Disorganized Crime (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Double Jeopardy (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Dudley Do-Right (1999) - Additional Voices *Flesh and Bone (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Four Rooms (1995) - ADR Loop Group *In Good Company (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Jackie Brown (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Jaws: The Revenge (1987) - Additional Voices *Jumper (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Mad Love (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Memento (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Miles From Home (1988) - ADR Loop Group *Motorama (1991) - Additional Voices *Mr. Wrong (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Nightwatch (1997) - Additional Voices *Now You See Me (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Phone Booth (2002) - Additional Voices *Playing by Heart (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Runaway (1984) - Alley Voice #3 *State Like Sleep (2018) - Additional Voices *The Big Green (1995) - ADR Loop Group *The Crow (1994) - Additional Voices *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The High Crusade (1994) - Alien 2 Voice *The Hot Spot (1990) - ADR Loop Group *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Other Woman (2009) - Additional Voices *Three Men and a Little Lady (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Waking Up in Reno (2002) - Additional Voices *Warlock (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Washington Square (1997) - ADR Loop Group *When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) - ADR Loop Group *White Palace (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Supercop (1996) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) - 2nd Officer, Dispatch *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) - 2nd Officer, Dispatch *Planescape: Torment (1999) - ADR Walla Group *Star Trek: Armada (2000) - Federation Computer *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Federation Computer *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Harbinger (1996) - Federation Computer *Star Trek: Hidden Evil (1999) - Federation Computer *Star Trek: Invasion (2000) - Federation Computer *Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (2000) - Federation Computer 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2018. Category:American Voice Actors